Love is Forever
by PenNuser
Summary: It began as love, continued as car crash and ended as amnesia. Four long, terrible months ago. Hotch wasn't getting better. Prentiss had to deal. And now Hotch was back. And he still didn't remember. And Prentiss still had to deal. H/P, team fiction
1. Preface

**Rating, Disclaimer, Warnings, & Pairings:**

K+; I do not own Criminal Minds nor its characters; Violence, team-fiction; [mainly]Prentiss/Hotch, [implied]Haley/Hotch, Reid-JJ friendship, JJ/Will, [slight]Garcia-Morgan banter, [slight]Garcia/Kevin.

_Please take note that this fan-fiction story will involve more than just romance. It will most likely contain more drama and action._

Notes - I suppose I'll give it a shot. I even came up with an ending. Sorry about the synopsis earlier. Guess the story's pretty much predictable now. Actually I changed it a bit. Onto the actual preface please.

**Love is Forever**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

It began as love, continued as car crash and ended as amnesia. Four long, terrible months ago. Hotch wasn't getting better. Prentiss had to deal. And now Hotch was back. And he still didn't remember. And Prentiss still had to deal. H/P, team fiction

**.**

**.**

**PREFACE**

**.**

**.**

**Morgan** ushered them into the conference room, one by one, a mask of exhaustion on his face. It had been four long, grueling months since the incident and the team was still a far cry from getting any better. He had to wonder if today would make even an ounce of difference. He doubted it. And even if it did, it probably wouldn't be the good kind.

The team situated themselves accordingly, with Rossi claiming the furthest end and Reid taking the other, closest to the door. Morgan stayed up front, feet firmly rooted to the spot. This could have passed as any normal day – as normal as a day could get with Morgan as Unit Chief and Hotchner nowhere to be seen – with the exception of two things. Penelope Garcia had come, when usually she'd be back in her lil' tech room with all her _babes _easily at her disposal. He caught her staring absently down at her feet.

The other difference was the presence of Erin Strauss. She stood next to Morgan; tall, powerful, commanding. Morgan took in the faces at the table.

Rossi messing with his phone; _snip_, _snap_, open, close. JJ staring at Strauss, as if trying to will her away with her mind. Reid looking around the room, studiously avoiding eye contact with both Strauss and himself. And Prentiss…she was watching Morgan.

"Alright let's start now. I'm sure you're wondering why your Unit Chief, Derek Morgan has called you down here." It was just like Strauss to get straight to business. She waited a moment for a response but no one seemed that interested in asking. "Well, I've decided on the final member in your team."

And just as Strauss predicted, _that_ got a rise from pretty much everyone – there was a litany of "What" and "No one replaces Hotch". She raised a hand, palm face out, the universal sign for _shut up_. "Look," she began with perfect calm, "I understand that the past four months hasn't been the _greatest_—,"

Rossi snorted. Boy, was that an understatement.

"—and I realized that there's been a shortage in members—,"

"—actually, we've been holding up fairly well considering we only have four profilers on the team. I think it has more to do with Morgan's excellent ability to—,"

"—enough, agent Reid. Any more interruptions and I'll keep you all in here an hour longer than necessary. Anyone else would like to share their thoughts?" Silence. Strauss nodded her head approvingly. "Good. Then onto the important matter – let me introduce the replacement."

"Wait. He's here right now, Erin?" Rossi asked.

"Of course," Strauss said, voice clipped. The silent _why _hung from her sentence.

"I just assumed you'd at least give us a week's notice," Rossi murmured.

Strauss arched a brow, "And I assumed your Unit Chief would have told you."

Morgan frowned. "I couldn't find the time—,"

"—wait, I thought you refused a replacement for Hotch. Didn't you?"

Morgan looked up at Prentiss. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Em. I tried to – I flat out refused her three times." He shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry."

"That's just great," Prentiss said. She wasn't looking at him anymore.

Morgan sighed. "I guess you should just bring him in."

Strauss nodded and beckoned toward the door. There were the muffled sounds of scuffles and squeaks of shoes on the other end. Every person in the room was watching the door warily. After a few hesitant moments, in which Morgan found himself holding his breath and thinking _maybe the guy won't show up, maybe he got cold feet_, the replacement walked inside. Silence descended into the room almost immediately.

Strauss seemed to be the only person not surprised by the man in the business attire. He strutted up to Strauss and shook her hand. "I suppose a 'thank you' is in order, Strauss," he said blandly.

She nodded back curtly, faking a tight smile, "No need, agent Hotchner. I'm sure they're as ecstatic to have you back as I am."

Hotchner inclined his head, "Of course." He abruptly let go of her hand. "Thank you anyway, ma'am."

"It's not a problem, really, agent Hotchner," she said, waving it off. "I'll just leave you to catch up with some old colleagues."

Hotchner watched as she retreated out the door before turning to face the rest of the occupants in the room. "Normally I would introduce myself, but it's come to my attention that you all already know me," he said with a deadpan.

Prentiss couldn't help but stare at him and she was sure she wasn't the only one. He didn't seem to mind being the center of awkward attention though, just taking in all the faces at the table. Morgan seemed mildly uncomfortable standing next to Hotchner.

"Is it always this awkward with you people or is it just with me?" Had it not come from Hotchner, Prentiss was sure it was meant to be a joke. But Hotchner had a way with saying everything with a blank face and it seemed even a case of amnesia didn't change his inability to crack a smile.

It must have been that very same fact that got everyone laughing, as if to say "that's our Hotch for you – even amnesia can't change his personality". The tension in the air started to lift then, as if everyone that had been holding their breaths in were just now releasing it. Penelope Garcia, technical analyst extraordinaire, broke through the last remains, lunging out of her chair and throwing her arms over Hotchner like he was one of her stuffed bunny dolls.

"You're back, sir," she wept.

For a moment Hotchner stood still, eyes slightly wide in bewilderment. But then he relaxed and returned the hug awkwardly. "I suppose I am," he said carefully and Garcia could sense the silent _but probably not in the way you want _that didn't have to be added because everyone was probably thinking the same thing.

She hugged him tighter, "Don't worry, sir. You'll get better."

Hotchner didn't say anything. Prentiss could tell he was doubtful. Hell, they _all_ were.


	2. Thursday Morning

**Rating, Disclaimer, Warnings, & Pairings:**

K+; I do not own Criminal Minds nor its characters; Violence, team-fiction; [mainly]Prentiss/Hotch, [implied]Haley/Hotch, Reid-JJ friendship, JJ/Will, [slight]Garcia-Morgan banter, [slight]Garcia/Kevin.

_Please take note that this fan-fiction story will involve more than just romance. It will most likely contain more drama and action._

**Love is Forever**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

It began as love, continued as car crash and ended as amnesia. Four long, terrible months ago. Hotch wasn't getting better. Prentiss had to deal. And now Hotch was back. And he still didn't remember. And Prentiss still had to deal. H/P, team fiction

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ONE: **THURSDAY MORNING

**.**

**.**

**PRENTISS **wasn't sure what was more disconcerting to see, Hotch sharing jokes with David Rossi or Hotch going into debates with Spencer Reid. In the first week of Hotch's return to the BAU, things had been more than just awkward. It was nerve-wracking. He didn't seem to recognize anyone except Rossi and Prentiss knew it was because those two had gone back a long ways. The amnesia didn't erase his earlier friendship with the man.

In a way, that was good. Rossi provided a kind of comfort to Hotch and made him feel less isolated, which in turn, made things less awkward – if only marginally – on both him and the rest of the team. He still didn't remember them.

But he was trying and the team was hoping and that was all that counted in the end, right? Still…Prentiss wished it didn't burn her throat whenever she saw that small, hint of recognition in his eyes when he looked at Rossi.

"Uh hey, 'sup, Princess."

Prentiss jerked her head up. "Hey," she said weakly.

Morgan looked at her, amused. "Watcha doing?"

"Paperwork," she said. Prentiss raised a brow, surveying him. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Uh, nothing. Just on my way to see Hotch," he said.

Prentiss was intrigued. "Why? Didn't you already finish your 'catch ups' with him last week?"

He shook his head. "Not quite – almost though. Just gotta give him his office back."

"I thought you already asked. Didn't he decline yesterday?"

Morgan frowned. "Yeah. How'd you know anyway? I thought we talked in private," he said and folded his arms.

Prentiss laughed. "He told me," she admitted wryly. "He's quite the talker now."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Kinda weird, don't you think?"

"Not really. He said he wanted to be more sociable. He even tried to get into a debate with Reid the other day." Prentiss hit Morgan playfully in the arm when he burst out laughing. "Hey, don't laugh. I thought it was kind of cute, seeing them talk all geek-like."

"Hotch and Reid? Man. Let me take a guess on the topic – star trek, right?" His laughter doubled at her nod. "Bet I know who won that."

Prentiss crinkled her nose and grinned, "Actually it was Hotch."

Morgan stopped. He gaped at her. "Serious, Prentiss?" She nodded vigorously. "Not jerking my chain, are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it – dead serious here," she raised her hands. Then glanced up. "Oh, look who's here." Morgan followed her gaze. "Why don't you ask the doctor yourself?"

Reid walked over to them, a cup of coffee in one hand. "Ask me what?" he said, looking between them for a moment.

Morgan furrowed his brows. "You and Hotch, kid."

"Me and…Hotch?" He took a sip of his cup before setting it down on his desk. "What about us?"

"The other day," Morgan said. "You know. Star Trek."

Reid blinked. For a second, he drew a blank. But then it hit him and he smiled. "Oh. That."

"Yes, that," Prentiss drawled.

"I let him win," Reid said wryly. He took off his messenger bag. "He managed to keep up but had a completely invalid point. So," he shrugged and sat down.

Morgan grinned back at Prentiss. "See what I mean? No one can outsmart the kid."

"Oh shut up," Prentiss muttered.

Reid looked at them, "Do I even want to know what this is about?"

"Want to know about what?"

The three agents turned at the new voice. Hotch was coming to sit in the bullpen. He carried the usual briefcase and a mug of coffee. They wordlessly watched him weave his way around to sit opposite of Reid. "I always manage to cause tension wherever I go, don't I?" he said dryly. It was meant as a joke.

Prentiss chewed her lip. It was still surreal to see Hotch in the bullpen with them. "Sorry, sir," she said.

"For what?" he asked. He set his coffee on the desk and the briefcase down by his chair before opening it and pulling out paperwork. He looked back up to see them still staring at him. Hotch was tempted to crack another joke.

Reid was the one to break the tension. "Imagine when we go profiling," he said. There was no doubt that JJ would soon waltz in with a case in her hands.

"Why? Afraid I'll mess things up? I still remember how profiling works, Reid," Hotch said.

Reid shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that, sir."

"I know you didn't. I was just kidding," Hotch said. He pulled out a pen and started to write. It reminded Morgan of what he was doing here.

"Hotch. We need to talk," Morgan blurted.

Hotch looked at him. "About what?"

"He wants you to take your office back," Prentiss said.

Hotch set the pen down and sighed. "I thought we already went over this. Apparently you're still Unit Chief so whether you like it or not, Morgan, it's yours. Keep it."

Morgan dropped his gaze to the floor. "Hotch. I uh," he began. He cleared his throat.

"Morgan resigned from the position this morning," Reid cut in. Morgan turned a glare on him. Reid didn't seem to notice.

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Why would you do that?"

Morgan turned back, started to shrug, then stopped and considered the question. "I guess I just figured you'd want it back," he said softly.

"Oh," was all Hotch said.

"Besides. I kinda miss sitting in the bullpen. It's where I belong," Morgan grinned. "Plus I get to look at Princess, here, all I want and bother the kid some." He managed a wink at Prentiss.

Prentiss gave a grimace. "Now that part – _I_ don't miss."

Hotch frowned. "Morgan. Are you sure you want to do this?" He sounded unsure.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean this is your team, not mine, Hotch." Morgan looked at him. "Why?"

"For one thing, I heard from Strauss, you're an excellent leader—,"

"—hang on, Hotch. Don't trust everything that witch tells you—,"

"—and I don't even have all my memories back. I may have still kept the first five years of experience as a profiler in the BAU – only enough to be decent at best – but compare that to your ten." Hotch sighed. "Think about it. I can't remember ever becoming the Unit Chief and you've already been it twice before. I may want the job, Morgan," he said slowly, "but the more logical choice is you."


	3. Afternoon Chitchat

**Rating, Disclaimer, Warnings, & Pairings:**

K+; I do not own Criminal Minds nor its characters; Violence, team-fiction; [mainly]Prentiss/Hotch, [implied]Haley/Hotch, Reid-JJ friendship, JJ/Will, [slight]Garcia-Morgan banter, [slight]Garcia/Kevin.

_Please take note that this fan-fiction story will involve more than just romance. It will most likely contain more drama and action._

Notes: The writing style for this one has changed a bit. I'm keeping it like this and I've decided to cut the chapters in three parts: the name of the day and underneath that Morning, Afternoon, Night. The POV may shift throughout the story and while this was originally supposed to have a lot of action, I feel that it's better to play around the awkward relationships between the team more. But don't worry, it will contain cases.

**Love is Forever**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

It began as love, continued as car crash and ended as amnesia. Four long, terrible months ago. Hotch wasn't getting better. Prentiss had to deal. And now Hotch was back. And he still didn't remember. And Prentiss still had to deal. H/P, team fiction

**.**

**.**

AFTERNOON CHITCHAT

**.**

**.**

**SHE **found Hotch sitting in the conference room, alone; head bent over a small mound of paperwork that had, no doubt, come from Strauss. She rapped lightly on the door, watching as he jerked his head up in surprise, brown eyes wide when he saw her. Hastily, he beckoned her inside. "Come in and shut the door if you don't mind," he said.

Prentiss did so and went to sit opposite of him, shoes quietly _thumping _on the carpeted floor. Hotch inclined his head in a polite greeting when she was able to settle herself comfortably into the chair, his eyes peering up at her in mild curiosity. "What can I do for you, agent, Prentiss?" he asked, sucking in a deep breath and pinching the bridge of his nose when the silence had descended into the room for a moment or two.

"Um," there was a small hesitation as Prentiss took in the near-empty room, the large table with the spread out papers, the pens scattered on top, a half-eaten plate of salad, a brown briefcase that she knew to be Hotch's and Hotch, himself, sitting right across from her in that all too familiar suit of his. She wondered what to say, why she even came here in the first place.

"Can I get you anything, Prentiss?" She looked back up to see the flash of concern on Hotch's face. "I can go get you some coffee or water or whatever else you'd like. Please, just say the word," he said smoothly.

"No, I'm fine, Hotch," she said quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

She watched him as he slumped back in his chair. "So what can I do for you, agent?" he repeated.

She wondered that too, if only for a brief moment. "How'd your chat go with Morgan?" she asked instead.

Hotch raised an eyebrow. His gaze intense. "It went okay," he said. There was a short pause. "I got him to ask Strauss for the position back and he told me not too long ago she would consider it. He thinks there's a good 70% of him getting it back and I'm thinking 100 because, well, you know Strauss – if it was me, it probably would be 50%, maybe less." He gave her a rueful grin.

Prentiss was amused. "But?" she prompted.

He hesitated before reluctantly admitting, "But he won't relent on the office. He said he doesn't mind being Unit Chief until I think I'm ready for the job back but he doesn't want the office anymore." He gave a half-hearted glare to the papers. "He said and I quote this 'I think it's wrong that I'm using your office while you're back. It's yours and you need it more than I do. You're a private kind of guy, Hotch'.

"I suppose, though, what he said was true. I tried doing paperwork in the bullpen earlier – you saw that – but it didn't last too long. I couldn't concentrate back there. Did you know that the Reid kid launches these absurd little 'rockets'? He calls it Physic—what?"

Prentiss tried to choke back her laughter. It didn't work. "I just never heard you talk so much," she said.

Hotch frowned. "Do you find it a problem?"

"No! Not at all."

"Okay."

Then he clasped his hands tightly together. "You know, JJ was in here earlier," he said off-handedly. "She came by to check up on me and told we wouldn't be getting cases for another week. Apparently Strauss agreed that I should familiarize myself with the bureau again. It has been four months."

"Yeah. Might be a good idea to wait another week," she agreed.

There was a lingering silence after that. She wondered how the conversation could turn even more _awkward_. She looked at Hotch to see him staring at her. It made her want to turn away. There was always this quiet kind of seriousness about him that would never change.

He tilted his head slightly. "Let me ask one more time. Why are you here, Prentiss?"

Prentiss could feel her heart racing. "Just wanted to make sure you're okay," she said. "I saw you storming out of your office after Morgan pulled you in there. It sounded like you two had a heated debate." It was partly true.

He seemed to detect the lie but didn't pursue it. Instead he said, "You know Dave's Italian dishes can definitely start to get dull. He's a good cook and a good friend, but there's only so much a man can take before he's had enough which is why I'm eating salads," he gestured to the plate pushed to one side.

Prentiss peered at it. It was a plain mixture of cucumbers, tomato, and lettuce. She wasn't sure how anyone could stomach it. Salads were supposed to be eaten with dressing on top. It was like an unwritten rule that everyone knew about. _Except Hotch_. "You want some?" he asked, eyes watching her curiously.

"No thanks," she said, "I'm not really a salad person."

"Right." He started to look down at the papers, scanning through the contents. "Well, if you don't really have any business here, I have some work I'd like to finish up, in, you know, peace."

"Right," Prentiss said slowly. She swallowed thickly and stood up. "I'm sorry to bother you, sir."

"It's not a problem," he said easily.

She started to move across the room, not bothering to look back to see if he was watching her. She knew she shouldn't have come. That must have been the most awkward conversation she ever had without…well…anyone. "Shut the door on your way out if you could. Oh and Prentiss," he called, a hesitance in his voice that made her stop in mid-step. "If you'd like to actually talk about it, you can always call me, you know."

"I um, okay," she said, urging herself to move.

And as Prentiss managed to make it to the door and open it, she was sure she heard him add quietly, "It's not like I'm all that busy." Then she was pushing the door to his makeshift office closed and walking down the hall, her shoes _clacking _and _thumping _against the floor.


	4. Night Musings

**Rating, Disclaimer, Warnings, & Pairings:**

K+; I do not own Criminal Minds nor its characters; Violence, team-fiction; [mainly]Prentiss/Hotch, [implied]Haley/Hotch, Reid-JJ friendship, JJ/Will, [slight]Garcia-Morgan banter, [slight]Garcia/Kevin.

_Please take note that this fan-fiction story will involve more than just romance. It will most likely contain more drama and action._

**Love is Forever**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

It began as love, continued as car crash and ended as amnesia. Four long, terrible months ago. Hotch wasn't getting better. Prentiss had to deal. And now Hotch was back. And he still didn't remember. And Prentiss still had to deal. H/P, team fiction

**.**

**.**

NIGHT MUSINGS

**.**

**.**

"_Give it some thought, Emily."_

Prentiss closed the door to her apartment behind her, kicked back her shoes and cut the lights out. Darkness shrouded her instantaneously. Her breath felt heavy in the still air. There was a quiet mew from below her and immediately, she found herself bending over to pick up Sergio. She held him tightly to her breast as he gave another, louder mew in response. Stroking the cat lightly, she turned over to the chair that she placed in the middle of the room, facing the doorway.

_His eyes looked at her pleadingly. She knew what he wanted to say but he didn't say anything. She knew he wouldn't say it. Instead, he pursed his lips and looked away and she, herself, continued her way to meet with Rossi as originally planned._

Prentiss blinked in the darkness. She slid her body onto the chair. Sergio didn't mew as she continued to stroke him. She knew he was already sleeping. With her free hand, she took her cell phone out of her pocket and placed it gently on the table beside her, next to her gun.

"_Wait, Prentiss."_

_She turned to see him standing behind her, face red from running, his breath coming out in harsh pants. She watched as he took in a huge gulp of air and swallowed thickly and mustered the energy and courage to say, bluntly, "I like you. I've always liked you."_

Prentiss found her fingers still brushing lightly over her cell phone.

"_Oh and Prentiss, if you'd liked to actually talk about it, you can always call me, you know."_

Immediately, she pulled her hand back. It was a little past midnight. Hotch was most likely asleep.

"_You want to come over for dinner?" He was looking at his shoes, acting like a teenage boy on his first date._

_Prentiss thought it was cute._

Prentiss wished she could just fall asleep right now. She looked down at her cat. God, why was it so easy for him?

"_That was the best dinner date I had in a long time, Emily," he said breathlessly._

"_So it was a date?" she teased._

_He grinned – something he rarely did and Prentiss sure as hell wished he did more of. He slung an arm over her as the two started to walk. "I want to tell Jack when we're ready to tell everyone."_

She wondered what Hotch would think of when he let his mind wander. She wondered what he dreamt of these nights. Was it of Haley when they were young and happy and married?

"_When do you think we can tell them?" she asked._

_He stopped and looked at her. There was a sadness in his eyes she wished she could get rid of. "I love you, isn't that enough?"_

_She silently wondered if it was. She didn't say a word as he turned back and started to walk away._

Prentiss liked nights like these, where she was alone with her cat and thoughts, where there were no unsubs to chase, no brutalized bodies to find, no victims to might or might not rescue.

"_Emily."_

_She turned at the sound of her name and saw him, hair matted down from the rain, dress shirt soaked, dirty and rumpled suit jacket clinging desperately from between his arm. He was breathless, as if he had been jogging._

"_Emily. I wanted to say," he panted, brown eyes peering through his bangs, "I'm willing to consider telling them."_

_She found herself staring, mouth open in shock. "No, don't say anything," he joked weakly._

She stared at the cell phone in her hand. Surprised, she wondered when she picked it up. She opened it and contemplated whether she should just give it a whirl. Hotch's picture came up as the background lit.

_He kissed her. She felt his lips on hers, wet, warm, desperate and for a moment that felt like eternity – a sweet, gorgeous, heavenly eternity – she let herself go, leaning forward, letting him run his hands over her hair as he grasped the back of her head._

Prentiss calmly dialed in his number and pressed the send button. For a second, she got nothing, and then it was ringing.

_They broke apart and he was gasping for breath, sucking in the air. "I want to tell him first," he was saying. "If it's anyone, he has the right to know first. Right?"_

He didn't pick up in the end. Prentiss sighed and put the phone back. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be tonight.

"_Who? Who are you talking about, Aaron?" she asked, slightly bewildered._

_He leaned forward so their heads touched and wrapped his arms around her. "Jack," he said. "We're ready – I'm ready. And I want the first person to be Jack," he whispered._

Prentiss looked up at the clock. The numbers 12:58 glared down at her. Curling up on the chair, she tried to fall asleep and hoped her dreams consisted of happy things such as the first time she stumbled into Aaron Hotchner's office, a look of pure bafflement on her face when he stared intensely back at her or times when they successfully completed a case with no deaths involved and the victims were back with their families and friends.

But Prentiss knew she wouldn't dream of those. She would dream of all the bad things that ever happened to them because she always dreamt of those things. The car accident that resulted four months ago had just recently added itself to that terribly long list of nightmares that always plagued Prentiss at night.

_She looked into his eyes as he pulled back. He kissed her softly on the forehead and smiled. "Okay, Aaron." _

_And that must have been the silent approval he was looking for because for the first time in a long time, her boss and friend and more-than-friend, grinned and the grin reached to his eyes. "Thank you, Emily." _

_He ran off through the halls, unintentionally pushing by David Rossi, whom gave him a strange look. And Prentiss wondered if that had been the right thing to do._

At 1:04 am, Prentiss fell asleep, curled up on the chair with Sergio stretched lazily in her lap and she did dream of monsters and murderers and dead bodies of kids and adults alike. She also dreamt of Aaron Hotchner and his bright, kid-like smile right before he landed himself in a car crash that took away his memories.


	5. Friday Morning

**Rating, Disclaimer, Warnings, & Pairings:**

K+; I do not own Criminal Minds nor its characters; Violence, team-fiction; [mainly]Prentiss/Hotch, [implied]Haley/Hotch, Reid-JJ friendship, JJ/Will, [slight]Garcia-Morgan banter, [slight]Garcia/Kevin.

_Please take note that this fan-fiction story will involve more than just romance. It will most likely contain more drama and action._

Notes: This story is actually more focused on the relationship between Hotch and Prentiss. There will be small cases but it is not solely based on them so please be warned this fiction will more than likely contain incorrect medical terms/uses and keep in mind that the cases will not be many chapters long.

**Love is Forever**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

It began as love, continued as car crash and ended as amnesia. Four long, terrible months ago. Hotch wasn't getting better. Prentiss had to deal. And now Hotch was back. And he still didn't remember. And Prentiss still had to deal. H/P, team fiction

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER TWO: **FRIDAY MORNING

**.**

**.**

**HOTCH** was waiting inside his apartment for the blonde woman, Jennifer Jareau, to stop by to take him to work. They arranged it a few days before his return for Jareau to be the one to pick him up and bring him to the BAU. Of course, Hotch being Hotch, with or without amnesia, immediately declined the recommendation when it was originally made by his doctor. But then Jessica agreed that Hotch shouldn't drive for a while on the account of what happened last time he did – which he did not at all remember – and Jareau happily volunteered.

He sighed when he heard the short three knocks on the door that indicated that his ride was finally here. He swiftly took the briefcase from where it lay neatly against the table leg and then snatched up his cell phone from on top. He pocketed it quickly in the back of his pants before walking over to the mirror in the bathroom. Hotch stared at the new and unwrinkled suit he wore to work. When he looked in the closet that morning, it was all he could find. Row after row of suits that all looked the same when he inspected them up close. Needless to say, after five to ten minutes, he gave up trying to spot any hint of a difference.

He wasn't sure why he had so many of the same suits. The only thing that came to mind was that he must have been the kind of guy that didn't like change. Apparently even a t-shirt was against the law to wear. Oh well. At least he couldn't say he had bad taste in clothing if there were no other outfits to compare them to and suits weren't too bad anyway. It marked professionalism and Hotch considered himself pretty professional.

"Hotch, are you alright in there?" The female voice from the other side of the door made Hotch nearly jump. He fixed his tie quickly before rushing back to open the door. Jareau looked at him worriedly and Hotch wondered if he'll ever get used to that look. Probably not. But he supposed she had cause to worry. From what he was told of his life in the past fifteen years, it was nothing but hell after hell after hell. "You're not running a fever, are you?" she asked, concern in her voice.

Hotch shook his head. He was fine, just dandy, as perfect as a man with no memories of his so called close colleagues was going to get. He bit his lips and took a step out when she moved to the side for him. "I'm okay," he said and she looked at him like she didn't very much believe it and Hotch had to wonder if he said that a lot. "I was just thinking if I'll ever get my memories back," he said.

He was almost positive Jareau was going to immediately reassure him that he would and Hotch mentally and physically braced himself for the suffocating hug he knew was bound to come, the one that women often gave in order to console a person (when really they were just trying to squeeze the very life out of them). But it didn't come. Jareau only pursed her lip and looked away, averting eye contact with him. There was a lengthy awkward pause and Hotch found himself mechanically closing the door to his apartment shut behind them and then locking it afterwards. He heard the faint noise of someone swallowing and turned to see Jareau looking down at the ground, unshed tears in her eyes as she tried not to sway on her feet.

"I can't lie to you, Hotch," she said thickly and Hotch could see the pain in her eyes as she finally looked up at him. "I want to say that you will get them back. God, with all my heart, I want to say that you'll remember everything in no time. But," she swallowed again and Hotch was sure he could see her trying to digest the sadness back down her throat.

He wished he could take back the sadness of all this. He reached out to her, taking a firm hold of her shoulders. "It's okay," he said lightly. He looked her steadily in the eyes and before he knew what he was doing his hand came up to her face to brush away the tears that managed to fall. "It's okay. I'm sure my memories will come back soon."

And then Jareau couldn't seem to keep it together anymore, not after he said that. She started to lean into his chest, a sudden and desperate string of sobs rocketing through her and Hotch had no choice but to wrap his arms around her waist and try and soothe her as best he could. They stayed like that for a few minutes and Hotch wondered if it should have been the other way around when the blonde haired woman finally let go, wiping her hand over her face in a fruitless attempt to dry the tears that kept tumbling from her sad brown eyes.

"I'm sorry about that," she said when they made it to her car. Hotch didn't say anything as he got into the front passenger seat. She buckled in her own belt from the driver's side and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

**.**

**.**

There was just something about seeing JJ and Hotch come into work that felt wrong to Prentiss. He seemed neither happy nor unhappy to be having the blonde woman escort him to his old office but it still made Prentiss feel slightly bad. It really should have been Prentiss with Hotch taking him to and from work every day. JJ had a life of her own, shared with a family that consisted of her own husband Will and her son Henry. Did Will know that JJ was escorting another man – a fully grown and capable man that used to be their boss – to the bureau?

Hotch passed by her desk in the bullpen. When his hand unintentionally brushed against her own, he nodded his usual morning greeting to her. "Good morning, Prentiss," he said.

"Morning, Hotch," she said back.

"Hotch, hang on." Prentiss turned to see JJ trying to catch up to him. Her hand grabbed hold of the man's suit firmly and he looked at her in surprise. "I forgot to tell you that we've got called in for a case." Hotch opened his mouth, looking ready to argue but JJ shook her head. "Strauss said it can't be helped. No other team is available at the moment and the case can't wait. We're needed now."

Prentiss held her breath in as the two women waited to hear Hotch's answer. He nodded reluctantly. "Just make sure to find Morgan and tell him. I'll gather the rest. And remember," he looked from JJ to Prentiss then back to JJ, "I'm not the Unit Chief so please don't act like I am."

JJ quickly nodded. "Right. Well, I'll go get Morgan and tell him," she said. "Meet in the conference room?"

"Yes," Hotch said.

"Okay."

Hotch turned. Prentiss wasn't sure what got over her but suddenly she was blurting out, "Hotch, you know you don't have to come. Strauss can't make you." He froze in his track and Prentiss wished she could take it back.

When he turned to her, his expression was hard. "Prentiss," he said warningly. "Strauss can do whatever the hell she feels like because she has the power, remember? Besides, I want to come," he said softly.

Prentiss bit her lip down and nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I was trying to tell you what to do."

The two agents waited a few minutes for Reid to show up in the bullpen with his usual sugar filled mug of coffee in one hand. "We've got a case?" he asked knowingly.

Hotch and Prentiss both nodded. "We're heading to the conference room."

"Okay," he said. He followed the agents up the stairs. "But I thought Strauss gave us a week off."

"Apparently not," Hotch muttered.

"Must be a bad one then," Prentiss commented.

"Aren't they all?" Reid quipped as they arrived at Rossi's office.

"Aren't they all what?" Rossi asked, his head popping out from behind the door when he heard Reid.

Hotch sighed. "We got called in. Everyone is to gather in the conference room."

"Oh. Let me just grab my jacket then."


	6. Afternoon Briefing

**Rating, Disclaimer, Warnings, & Pairings:**

K+; I do not own Criminal Minds nor its characters; Violence, team-fiction; [mainly]Prentiss/Hotch, [implied]Haley/Hotch, Reid-JJ friendship, JJ/Will, [slight]Garcia-Morgan banter, [slight]Garcia/Kevin.

_Please take note that this fan-fiction story will involve more than just romance. It will most likely contain more drama and action._

Notes: This story is actually more focused on the relationship between Hotch and Prentiss. There will be small cases but it is not solely based on them so please be warned this fiction will more than likely contain incorrect medical terms/uses and keep in mind that the cases will not be many chapters long.

I've already gotten this chapter and the next chapter written and ready to upload so I'll upload this one today and the next tomorrow like I originally planned and take a short break to work on the other story. This has a lot more drama and angst kinda stuff than _Days in a Relationship_ and I kinda wanna take a break from the heavy stuff for a lil bit.

**Love is Forever**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

It began as love, continued as car crash and ended as amnesia. Four long, terrible months ago. Hotch wasn't getting better. Prentiss had to deal. And now Hotch was back. And he still didn't remember. And Prentiss still had to deal. H/P, team fiction

**.**

**.**

AFTERNOON BRIEFING

**.**

**.**

**HOTCH** watched in silent appreciation as Morgan went from flirtatious ladies man to Unit Chief at the drop of a hat. Strauss had definitely been right about the agent. He made a damn fine Unit Chief. Distantly, he found himself wondering if he was just as excellent at the job as Morgan because from what Hotch was witnessing there in the jet, no one seemed to come close to the alpha male. It was as if the job had been made for the man.

"See these marks on the victim?" the man looked pointedly down at the pictures and Hotch had to lean forward to see what he was referring to. Stab wounds in the abdomen – looked to be exactly three, he noted wryly to himself. Then upon closer examination, there was a shallow cut just an inch below. It wasn't a knife stab like the others. Too clean, too precise. Clinical.

Hotch leaned back and watched as the other profilers shared some of their own insights within the group. He didn't remember it working like this. He looked toward Rossi, his long time best friend and wondered when the man got used to so much group thinking.

What felt like an eternity later which in actuality was only five minutes; Morgan was staring at him, dark eyes trying to see into his mind. "Hotch, I'd like for you to visit the victims' families and interview them. Bring Prentiss with you," he said and Hotch had the urge to blink at the request.

He looked questioningly over to Prentiss, whose gaze seemed fixed on Morgan. "I think that's a bad idea, Morgan," she stated firmly.

Hotch wondered why she would say something like that. Did she not like working with him? He looked from one to the other, feeling slightly edgy.

"Prentiss, let's not argue about this here," Morgan said sharply. "I'm the Unit Chief, remember?"

"I remember," Prentiss said. She didn't look like she was going to back down any time soon. "But I think it's a mistake to pair me with Hotch."

Hotch bit his lip. He didn't want to be the cause of them fighting. "It's okay, Morgan," he said softly when Morgan opened his mouth to argue back. "I'll go with Dave to the morgue."

Morgan shook his head. "No, Hotch. You and Prentiss are to go interview the families and that's that. Got it?" He wasn't even paying attention to Hotch as he said it.

Hotch realized that Morgan was trying to enforce his power as Unit Chief over the team and whether Prentiss liked it or not, she had to obey the command given to her. He shook his head and leaned back, appreciating and respecting Morgan even more than before. It took a lot of guts and courage to stand up to not only a subordinate but also a friend. Morgan was just trying to do what was best for the team, _his _team. Hotch was sure that Prentiss would understand and would eventually get over whatever differences he and she had in the past.

**.**

**.**

Prentiss pursed her lips and folded her arms over her chest as Hotch shook hands briefly with a short, stout-looking man in a baby blue jumper suit and then with his equally short wife next to him. Hotch introduced Prentiss to Mr. and Mrs. Goodman, the parents of the latest victim Kristine. "We'd just like to ask a few questions if it isn't too much trouble," he was saying quietly to the woman.

"No of course it isn't," the woman replied. She stood aside for the two agents to both come in as her husband silently crept back to their living room.

Moments later Prentiss found herself sitting down on the couch next to Hotch. The interview wasn't going as well as they expected. The parents couldn't keep themselves together during it. It was either the mother would break down crying in the middle of the interview where the father tried his best to recount the memories and retrace their footsteps during the abduction of their only eight year old daughter or the father would falter and suddenly look down at his hands as his wife tried to describe the colors on Kristine's clothing the day she went missing.

The interview barely helped because the parents could only relay, rather hysterically, what the two agents already knew.

"We were in the mall. Kristine wanted to get some new shoes for school," the mother sobbed.

"She was wearing her favorite pink shirt that day. It had Pooh-bear on it, smiling – you know that kid's show that was always on." More crying.

In the end, Hotch was trying desperately to reassure the parents of a missing child that they would do whatever it took to find her and bring her back alive and in one piece. Prentiss knew that they shouldn't promise these kinds of things but it was so damn hard not to. Looking into the eyes of a pair of broken parents hurt enough.

As she watched Hotch hug the mother, Prentiss wondered how the hell Hotch could even keep it together in front of them. How could he when he was going through his own kind of hell day in and day out?

She heard her phone ring as Hotch stood up, preparing to end it with the parents and go. When Prentiss answered with her customary short, "Prentiss" she heard a sigh on the other end that sounded suspiciously like Rossi.

"Emily, Reid and I think we may have found something you and Hotch might want to come look at. I already called Morgan and he said he was on his way," Rossi said.

Prentiss nodded, "Okay. We'll be there shortly."

She hung up when the older profiler grunted his approval and looked to Hotch. He looked back at her questioningly and Prentiss sighed. "It's Rossi. He wants us to come to the morgue."

"Right now?" he asked.

"Yeah," Prentiss said.

**.**

**.**

The morgue was a cold, lonely place to Hotch. He wasn't sure if he could handle a job in a place like this, where he'd have to see the dead bodies of men, women, and children brutally slaughtered by other fellow human beings, every single day. He would probably go insane within a month. Of course, being a profiler was pretty damn hard too but at least he had the _opportunity_ to save the victims.

"So what did you find?" he asked when he saw Rossi and Reid examining one of the pulled out bodies.

"Look closely, near the jugular vein," Reid said quietly. He moved his gloved hand over one of the dead girl's neck. "On her in particular."

"Why just her?" Prentiss asked.

Rossi looked up at her, a grim frown on his face. "Because so far, she's the only one they found with traces of a bite mark."


	7. Night Hotels

**Rating, Disclaimer, Warnings, & Pairings:**

K+; I do not own Criminal Minds nor its characters; Violence, team-fiction; [mainly]Prentiss/Hotch, [implied]Haley/Hotch, Reid-JJ friendship, JJ/Will, [slight]Garcia-Morgan banter, [slight]Garcia/Kevin.

_Please take note that this fan-fiction story will involve more than just romance. It will most likely contain more drama and action._

Notes: This story is actually more focused on the relationship between Hotch and Prentiss. There will be small cases but it is not solely based on them so please be warned this fiction will more than likely contain incorrect medical terms/uses and keep in mind that the cases will not be many chapters long.

This is the last chapter that will updated in a little while. Happy Thanksgiving guys.

**Love is Forever**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

It began as love, continued as car crash and ended as amnesia. Four long, terrible months ago. Hotch wasn't getting better. Prentiss had to deal. And now Hotch was back. And he still didn't remember. And Prentiss still had to deal. H/P, team fiction

**.**

**.**

NIGHT HOTELS

**.**

**.**

**IT **didn't surprise Hotch that David Rossi would volunteer to share one of the three available rooms in the hotel with him. He heard that Morgan paired up with Reid which wasn't too much of a shocker either and that left the two women, Prentiss and Jareau, together in the third room. Hotch didn't remember the last time he had to share a room with anyone.

But it didn't really bother him, especially when they all realized that there were two small beds instead of one king sized bed. It wasn't that Hotch was afraid of sleeping with his best friend, that if he slept with said best friend that happened to be male, it might arouse some unwanted vibes or feelings within him, it was more of the frightening aspect to be sharing a bed with anyone period, regardless of gender.

Haley had been the last person he got into bed with and fuck that felt like a long time ago. Four months was a definite long time but he supposed it was longer – even if his memories told him otherwise – like two fucking years longer. In times like these he really wished he could remember. These people that seemed more than co-workers and not Haley. His job and not Haley. His son and not Haley.

But every time he closed his eyes, he could see her; a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and a gorgeous face staring back at him, beckoning him to come home and talk to her, to tell her how his day went, to ask him what he did. She liked to cook for him. She liked to sit back at the table and stare at him and smile sweetly and put her soft, delicate hands on top of his and whisper sweet nothings into his ears that neither soothed him nor comforted him.

Hotch made love to her in his dreams. He made love to her over and over and told her he'd come back to her soon, that he was trying so goddamn hard to get to her and she just had to wait and wait and wait for him.

"Haley's dead, right?" he asked as Rossi peered over his book to look back at him.

Rossi shifted uncomfortably from under the covers. Hotch looked at him expectantly. It was kind of fascinating to see Rossi look so uncomfortable, squirming to try and answer his friend. Hotch never knew this side of Rossi before. Maybe the old Hotch had witnessed this rare behavior from his long time best friend but the Hotch with amnesia didn't. It felt like he was witnessing something incredible, something that only happened once a lifetime.

"She is," he said quietly.

Hotch had known for four months now that his wife was dead but he needed confirmation. Returning to an empty apartment night after night didn't do much for him. Then later on visiting Jack, his son and future son at the same time, still didn't do anything. It was like Hotch was picking up a book that happened to be titled Aaron Hotchner's Life and flipping through the pages, skimming quickly through the contents inside.

It was like he just suddenly woke up into someone else's life that everyone around him told him was his own. It didn't feel like it was his. Too many things had been accomplished without his knowledge, too many things wiped from his mind.

"And Jack's my son. Mine and Haley's before she died," he said plainly.

Rossi shifted again, trying to adjust to a more comfortable position on his bed. He set the book on the nightstand beside him. "Yes," he said.

Hotch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He remembered his visit to Jessica's home. He remembered the happiness on her face when she first saw him, that he had looked so alive and well and normal to her. Then it morphed to worry when Hotch saw Jack come bouncing over to meet with him. He had picked him up immediately because he sensed it was the right thing to do, because it was what the old Hotch would have done. The new Hotch looked at Jack like he was a stranger because in a small sense, he kind of was.

"She divorced me because I loved my work more than her," he said, remembering what the doctor and Jessica and everyone else had told him of what happened in the past fifteen or so years. Dear God he had missed so much. Sleep for just one day and you miss a third of your life.

"You didn't love work more than her, Aaron," he heard Rossi chide gently. "Your work just got in the way and she couldn't take it anymore. It was her breaking point."

Aaron looked down. God, he seemed to be hearing the same thing every day, just from different mouths. It was like they all rehearsed the same _shit _in front of the mirror just for him. "Her breaking point wasn't because my job got in the way," he heard himself say loudly. He met Dave's eyes dead-on. "The serial killer broke her and now she's beyond repair. Dave, I can't fix it. God, I just can't."

And it was true. He couldn't.


End file.
